Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 21 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty one of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Toby: All aboard! All aboard! The Toy Train will now be leaving for the Pink Station! So hop aboard, if you please! (everybody obeys before Toby starts the Toy Train for the Pink Station, which the Toy Train arrives and stops at. The six heroes get off the train and head toward the Gourmet Guy) * Gourmet Guy: Everybody calls me Gourmet Guy. I don't know why. I'm just an ordinary, food-loving Shy Guy. (sighs) I'm hungry... * Thomas: Fine! We'll go and get some food for you. (heads along with his friends up to get the Defend Plus badge and head down through a hallway to get an Ice Power badge and James's Frying Pan and a Thunder Rage. Poor Thomas uses all the badges to keep himself strong before he and his friends all hurry back to where they were to give Rosie her frying pan that she lost in her cottage) * Rosie: Oh, thank you, my friend! This is how wonderful! Thank you for giving me back my frying pan. I'm just glad you got it back from the Shy Guys. Now I will make a cake. (hums a tune and bakes a cake and gives it to Thomas) Are you not carrying too much? Is the answer to that a no? Fine. Take the cake and keep it, please. For all I care. * Thomas: Thanks, Rosie. (walks away with his friends to a cottage where they are to rest at 8PM and wake up in the morning at 6AM. The six heroes buy more stuff and set off back for Toyland and hop on the Toy Train that takes all of them to the Pink Station. They hurry to the Gourmet Guy and feed him the cake) * Gourmet Guy: Oh... Oh yes. DELICOUS! (runs away) Yummy! (Thomas picks up the cookbook and heads on with his friends to go through the level crossing past the railroad and pulls the lever to set out another railroad track. The heroes hurry back to the Old Coach that Toby pilots, and as the Old Coach goes along toward the Green Station. After the Old Coach stops with everyone getting off, Thomas opens a block on the floor to grab another star piece, and sets off with his friends to go through an escalator maze, but manages to get over many different obstacles) * Enemy: I knew it was only a matter of time before you came here. Now you shall surrender to me, or you will die here, where Miss Trunchbull put me on guard. (Thomas refuses and activates his two lightsabers and destroys two enemies) * Thomas: It's over, you stupid fools. (kills both enemies and switches off his lightsabers and gets the Dictionary book before he and his friends head back to the Train station and go all the way back to Toad Town and go into a house) * Casey Jr: Oh dear. Thomas... A Shy Guy stole my Dictionary book. Please get it back from him! I'm... going to lose IQ points! (Thomas gives back Casey's Dictionary book) You've found it! Oh, wonderful words! Many thanks, Thomas. You deserve a star piece. (Thomas gives a Mystery Note to Casey) Want me to translate it for you, pal? * Thomas: Go for it! * Casey Jr: Let's see... Ah ha! It seems to be written in the language of the Shy Guys. Let's see here... yes... accents... mmm... silent '"d", hmmm... Yes. It says, "Hit yellow, green, red, and then blue." What an odd thing to write down. Any idea what it's about? (Thomas and his friends head back to the Green Station on the Old Coach that Toby pilots. After hitting all the right boxes in the color order, more tracks come on the rails to extend the track) * Toby: All aboard for the Red Station! (Thomas and his friends hop aboard, and when Toby hops onto the old coach, he sets the Old Coach going the railroad line, and pulls into the Red station where Thomas and his friends get off) Category:UbiSoftFan94